


Trouble in Egypt

by nevertheless1316



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Ron Weasley, Some Humor, The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, Unintentional Ginny Weasley Bashing, some horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: Harry, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur go to Eygpt to visit Bill for the summer but not long after they arrived their trip takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts this story is also based on 1999 The Mummy that being said it's mostly an original story.

A couple of days after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry sat in front of Dumbledore in his office, Dumbledore hadn't said anything yet and it was making Harry nervous.

"Would you like to go with the Weasley's to Egypt to visit Bill?" Dumbledore asked when he finally decided to speak.

"Really, I won't have to go to the Dursley's?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Yes, Remus and Snuffles will also be going, so Harry will you go with the Weasley's to Egypt?" Dumbledore repeated his question.

"Yes, I'll go." Harry answered.

"Great, I'll tell Molly and Remus your decision." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry replied.

"No need to thank me, Molly and Snuffles were very adamant about you going." Dumbledore said.

"Now I believe you have some news to tell your friends." Dumbledore said when Harry didn't say anything.

Harry nodded his head and left Dumbledore's office and headed for Gryffindor tower, when he got there he saw Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the common room.

"How did your meeting with Dumbledore go?" Ron asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Ron do try and be polite." Hermione said.

"Fine, how did your meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore go?" Ron rephrased his question.

"Great......Headmaster Dumbledore said I would be able to go with you and your family to Egypt to visit Bill, it seems like your mum and Snuffles was adamant about me going." Harry answered he made sure he said headmaster and if Hermione smiling at him was any indication it meant he wasn't in trouble.

"Awesome." Fred and George said while Ginny squealed excitedly.

"That's great Harry, unfortunately, I won't be able to go with you to Egypt, I'm going to France again this summer." Hermione said.

"It's alright Hermione, I hope you have a great time in France." Harry replied, Hermione, smiled and nodded her head.

"It's a good thing you are going with us, Harry it'll be much more interesting with you there." George said.

"You're right brother of mine, it'll be much more interesting with Harry there." Fred agreed, Harry blushed at the Cheshire grins Fred and George were giving him.

"What won't be interesting is when Bill tries to teach us how to read hieroglyphs again but don't worry mate we'll try to keep you away from that." Ron added.

"You don't have to worry Ron, I already know how to read hieroglyphs." Harry said while scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Bill has a new friend." Fred and George commented.

"When did you learn how to read hieroglyphs?" Hermione asked.

"Can you teach me?" Ginny asked dreamily, while Ron looked at him like it was the first time he'd seen him.

"I taught myself how to read them whenever I had the time to spare.....it was difficult." Harry answered Hermione's question.

"If you want to learn how to read hieroglyphs you can ask your brother for help or you can read the books I found in the library....that's how I learned." Harry answered Ginny's question, he knew the only reason Ginny wanted to learn how to read hieroglyphs was that she had a crush on him. Harry has been wanting to tell her that he wasn't interested but he didn't know how to do that without breaking her heart and getting on her brother's bad side. Though the way Fred, George, and Ron was looking at him now suggested that they had figured out that he wasn't interested and that he was trying to let Ginny know in not so many words that he wasn't interested.

"I know Bill wouldn't mind spending some time with his little sister." George said.

"And think about how happy it would make him when he hears that you started teaching yourself a difficult subject." Fred added, Ron nodded his head in agreement while Ginny pouted.

"Why don't you three teach yourselves?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron, Fred, and George.

"Gred, and I already know how to read hieroglyphs.....well we know how to read some of it." George answered.

"But Forge and I wouldn't mind if Harry helped us with what we don't know." Fred added, Harry blushed again.

"It just looks really hard to learn." Ron said.

"It is hard but it gets easier." Harry replied.

"Really?" Ron asked, hopeful.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, he knew that while Ron didn't like being in his brother's shadows, but he did respect them and at least thought Bill and Charlie's jobs were cool and wanted to make the effort to understand their jobs.

"Hey, why do you three get to be taught by Harry and not me?" Ginny asked.

"Because you need to spend more time with your brother." Fred answered.

"And we want to spend more time with Harry." George added.

"And Harry's my best friend." Ron said, Ginny huffed and left the room.

"Well, you should take ancient runes next year Harry, you'll have to catch up but I can help you but I'm sure Professor McGonagall will allow it. Also, Ron if you manage to learn at least some hieroglyphs, you should consider taking ancient runes as well, of course, you would need to drop a subject and I suggest divination." Hermione said.

"But that is the easiest class there is here." Ron replied.

"I think Hermione is right Ron, besides I'm getting tired of predicting my own death.....it's depressing." Harry said.

"I'm going to miss that class." Ron replied.

"You don't have to leave divination." Harry said.

"I know, but I'm also getting tired of predicting my best friend's death.....and I'm running out of ideas." Ron replied, Harry chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well I'm proud of both of you, now we better go to bed we're leaving tomorrow." Hermione said then headed for the girl's dormitory, the four boys looked at each other then followed after her.

The next day all of them headed for the train so they good compartment, Harry ended up sitting in between Fred and George while Ron sat in front of Harry. Hermione sat in front of George next to the door, while Ginny sat in front of Fred next to the window.

"Who wants to play exploding snap?" Ron asked.

Everyone decided to play the game except Ginny, but everyone ignored her and had fun playing the game for the train ride, when the train stopped everyone got their luggage and got off the train. Hermione hugged Harry and said goodbye to him as well as telling Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny goodbye before leaving the platform. After they watched Hermione leave the platform, the remaining five friends walked over to where they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Snuffles.

"Hello Remy, Snuffles, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said to the three adults and grim like dog, as well as give Remus and Snuffles a hug.

"Hello, cub." Remus replied while Snuffles barked.

"Hello Harry dear, and please call us Molly and Arthur." Molly said, then she hugged him while Arthur shook his hand.

"Harry, we noticed that Hermione only hugged you, why is that?" Remus asked, Harry noticed he sounded amused.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then no it's not like that we're only friends." Harry said.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, in their third year Hermione claimed that she only saw Harry like a brother." George said.

"Of course that was after she ranted about if Harry had to live in the muggle world he could just live with her and her parents, at least she could take him to France every summer." Fred added.

"After we teased her about having a crush on Harry, Hermione said that she only saw Harry as her brother then she apologized to Harry." George said.

"Harry said it was alright and that he only thought of Hermione as a sister, Hermione hugged him then helped him with his transfiguration essay." Fred finished the story.

"Nicely done, but how did you know I was working on my transfiguration essay?" Harry asked.

"We were sitting next to you and could see the textbook you were using." George answered.

"That's a nice story but that doesn't explain why she only hugs Harry." Molly said.

"We don't know either but none of us mind it.....I think." Ron replied then he glanced over at Ginny, who looked jealous.

"Alright I think we should go now, we can tell stories later." Remus said.

"Right, everyone we'll be apparating to the burrow so Harry grab hold of Remus and Snuffles. Fred, George grab hold of your father. Ron, Ginny you're with me." Molly ordered.

After everyone was ready they apparated to the burrow and even though Harry had ahold of Remus and Snuffles, he still managed to fall once they arrived at the burrow.

"You alright, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'm alright." Harry answered, standing back up.

"It gets easier." Remus said.

Harry just looked at him in disbelief as the group walked to the house, once they were inside the house Snuffles turned into Sirius.

"Hello, pup." Sirius said, hugging Harry.

"Hello, Siri." Harry replied, returning the hug after a few seconds they ended the hug.

"Alright everyone put your trunks away, Harry you'll be sharing a room with Ron. After you all put your trunks away come back down to the living room and we'll tell you what's going to happen before we go visit Bill." Molly said.

Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny ran up the stairs and put their trunks away then ran back downstairs to the living room.

"Here's the plan for the next two weeks we'll be here so you can do your summer assignment. Once we get to Egypt Harry, Ron, Fred, George you'll be sharing a room, Ginny will have your own room, Sirius and Remus will be sharing a room, and Arthur and I will be sharing a room." Molly explained what was going to happen while they were at the burrow and once they got to Egypt.

"Harry dear, I'm sorry but we'll have to use an international portkey to get to Egypt." Molly apologized, everyone knew why she was apologizing but nobody wanted to say it.

"It's okay, I'll be alright." Harry said, Harry knew that Molly was trying to figure out if he was lying or not but ultimately left it alone.

"Alright, I'm going to start dinner, I suggest you five start working on your assignments." Molly said, before walking to the kitchen.

"Harry tomorrow Remus and I will be taking you to muggle London to buy you clothes, then the next day we'll be taking you to Madam Malkins." Sirius said.

"Well, Snuffles and I will be taking you clothes shopping for the next two days." Remus said Harry smiled and hugged them both.

"Thank you." Harry thanked them.

"No need to thank us pup, now get a couple of your assignments and we'll help you." Sirius said.

"Yes, Sirius help not do the work for him." Remus replied, Harry chuckled and hurried up the stairs to catch up to Ron.

"Everything okay mate?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just catching up with Remus and Sirius." Harry answered.

After they got a couple of their assignments they headed back downstairs to the living room where Sirius and Remus helped, luckily they got the two assignments done before dinner.

"Ginny quit staring at Harry and eat your dinner." Arthur ordered looking at his daughter Ginny blushed and started eating her dinner.

"Speaking of Harry, we learned that he can read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs," George said.

"George." Harry moaned, nobody except Fred noticed George slightly blush.

"Come on Harry, we have to brag." Fred said.

"Fred." Harry moaned, again except for George nobody saw Fred blush slightly.

"Yeah mate, I don't even think Hermione can read hieroglyphs." Ron said, Harry rolled his eyes.

"When did you learn how to read hieroglyphs pup?" Sirius asked.

"I found some books in the library and whenever I had the chance I would read them....it was hard to learn." Harry answered.

"Bill will be happy to have someone else to help to try and teach these four how to read hieroglyphs." Molly said, amused.

"Hey, we know how to read hieroglyphs." Fred said.

"Some of it, but we got Harry to help us." George added, Harry blushed at the Cheshire Cat grins Fred and George were giving him.

"You also have your older brother." Arthur said, Fred and George nodded their heads but they kept their eyes on Harry.

"Hey don't forget that Harry is helping me too....he will probably have to help me more if we both want to get in ancient runes next year." Ron said.

"Why are you two wanting to get into ancient runes?" Remus asked.

"Ron and I are getting tired of divination." Harry answered.

"But that class is so easy, why drop it?" Ginny asked.

"It's only easy because the only thing you have to do to pass the class is to predict Harry's death, you already know this Ginny." Ron answered.

"It's a good thing you're going to try to change it then." Sirius said.

"If everyone is done eating, let me get dessert." Molly said, she went back to the kitchen and came back with a plate full of treacle tart.

Everyone dug into the dessert and once they were done eating they went to the living room, there Ron tried to teach Harry how to play wizarding chess again while Fred and George worked on a prank. Every once in awhile the two would glance over to Harry and Ron to see how their game was going, if they saw that Harry desperately needed help, one or both of the twins would help him.

"Ginny quit staring at Harry." Molly said, looking at her daughter who was doing nothing except for staring at Harry.

"But Fred and George are staring at Harry." Ginny argued.

"Fred and George are working on something while occasionally helping Harry with wizards chess, and boys whatever you're working on had better not be dangerous." Molly said, while slightly glaring at Fred and George.

"It's not dangerous." Fred and George said, Ginny huffed and left the room.

"What are you two making anyway?" Harry asked.

"Why Harry, we thought you knew." George said.

"You're the one that gave us the idea after all." Fred added.

"I don't remember giving you any idea's for a prank." Harry said.

"You gave us the idea while you were figuring out what the second task was." Fred replied.

"Oh, that idea." Harry said, remembering what the two were talking about.

"What idea?" Sirius asked.

"Fred and George wanted me to give them an idea for a prank and I told them you could paint the dungeons all the house colors except for Slytherin." Harry answered.

"We made it better, at night the dungeons will sing the Hogwarts anthem.....it'll only last a week, that's what we're working on right now." George said.

"Good job." Harry said.

Fred and George smiled at Harry while Sirius laughed, Remus and Arthur chuckled, and Molly shook her head. Everyone went back to what they were doing then and an hour or two later they all went to bed, the next day after lunch Remus put a collar on Snuffles.

"Harry grab my arm as well as Snuffles collar." Remus said.

Harry grabbed hold of Remus's arm as well as Snuffles collar then Remus apparated them just outside the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked through muggle London Harry kept his hand in Snuffles fur, when they entered the first clothing store Remus looked at Harry and Snuffles.

"Harry, stay next to Snuffles and Snuffles protect Harry." Remus said, then they started to pick out clothes that would fit Harry or Harry liked them, then they went to a dressing room.

"Okay, Harry after you put on an outfit step outside the dressing room so Snuffles and I can approve of it." Remus said, handing the clothes over to Harry.

"Okay, Remy." Harry replied.

Everyone that was able to hear the response awwed at how cute the response sounded, which made Harry blush and run into the dressing room. When Harry walked out of the dressing room in one of his outfits, he saw that he had an audience and they all said he looked handsome, Harry ran back into the dressing room without Remus or Snuffles approval of the outfit. After that Harry almost got used to his audience but he was extremely grateful when they left the store.....though the same thing happened at all the stores they went to.

"This is the last store, I promise." Remus said.

Harry nodded his head and they enter the store, everything was going fine until Harry heard three voices he hadn't wanted to hear at all this summer or really ever.

"Boy, what are you doing here?!"

Harry heard Vernon whisper yell the question as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley walked over to him, Remus and Snuffles.

"Hello, uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"Don't uncle Vernon me boy, do you know how long we waited for you at that station?" Vernon asked, his face turning purple in anger.

"I'm sorry." Harry whimpered.

"Doesn't matter anyway, you will not be going back to my house and contaminating it with your freakishness again, also if you get the idea of getting anywhere near it, I'll call the cops and have you locked away for the rest of your life." Vernon said.

"Petunia, Vernon, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again." Remus said, Vernon paled he hadn't realized Harry had company.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked.

"I forgot we only met once, I'm Remus Lupin, one of James and Lily's friends. I must say Lily would be horrified if she knew how you were treating her son." Remus said.

Petunia paled but she didn't say anything and she as well as her husband and son left the store.

"Cub, we won't force you to talk but did they abuse you?" Remus asked, Harry only nodded his head.

"Let's go we got everything we need here, besides I think Molly has probably finished making dinner by now." Remus said.

Harry smiled and they left the store finding a place where they could apparate, once they got back to the burrow and Remus took the collar off Snuffles, Sirius hugged Harry.

"What's wrong Sirius?"

Harry turned his head and saw Arthur and Ron, Sirius let go of Harry.

"Ron, help Harry take these to your room." Sirius said, then Remus handed the bags to Harry and Ron.

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked as they walked up the stairs.

"We ran into the Dursley's, to sum it up they kicked me out and if I got anywhere near the house they would have me locked up." Harry answered.

"Bloody hell, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, though I don't think Remus and Sirius are." Harry answered.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that but I guess we better put this stuff away." Ron said Harry nodded his head in agreement.

After they put Harry's new clothes away they headed back downstairs and found Remus, Sirius Molly, and Arthur standing in front of the fireplace, when Molly saw them she hugged Harry.

"I don't care what Albus says, you are not going back to those muggles." Molly said.

"I'm guessing you told them what happened?" Harry asked, once Molly let him go.

"Sorry cub they needed to know." Remus answered, Harry sighed.

"Can we stop talking about it?" Harry pleaded.

"Of course, dinner is ready and the twins, as well as Ginny, are waiting." Arthur said.

Harry and Ron walked to the kitchen, Harry ended up sitting in between Fred and George and Ron sat in front of Harry, a couple of minutes later Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Remus walked into the kitchen. After dinner and dessert Harry, Ron, Fred, and George got a couple of their assignments and went back to the living room.

"Ginny, aren't you going to work on your assignments?" Molly asked, looking at her daughter, who was doing nothing.

"I'll work on them later." Ginny answered.

"You'll work on them now." Arthur said.

"Can Harry help me then?" Ginny asked.

"Real subtle Ginny, real subtle." Ron muttered.

"As you can see Ginny, Harry is working on his own assignments." Fred said.

"He doesn't have time to help you." George added.

"But he's almost finished with his assignments." Ginny said.

"I'm almost done with one of the two assignments I brought down." Harry replied, putting down his now finished assignment.

"Go on Ginny, get at least one of your assignments done." Molly said.

Ginny left the room and came back down a few minutes later, she tried to sit next to Harry but he was sitting in between Ron and George, while Fred sat in front of Harry.

"Harry, Fred, George, Ron why are you working on two assignments at a time?" Sirius asked.

"We'll get all of them done quicker." Ron answered.

After the four boys finished their assignments they played exploding snap until bed, the next day after breakfast Harry, Remus, and Remus went to Madam Malkins and since she already had Harry's measurements Harry didn't need to try anything on.

"Harry, would you like to get eye contacts, they would be easier to handle than those glasses?" Remus asked, Harry nodded his head.

Remus smiled and the three walked to the only eye healer in Diagon Alley, it only took the healer a few minutes to look at Harry's eyes and give him the right prescription, when Remus and Snuffles saw Harry without the glasses they were shocked.

"What?" Harry asked, nervously.

"You really do have Lily's eyes." Remus answered.

Harry smiled at the answer and when they got back to the burrow they first ran into Fred and George and they just stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing's wrong Harry, we just didn't realize how green your eyes were." George said.

"It's a good thing you got rid of those glasses otherwise we might have never seen how green your eyes were." Fred added.

"Ginny was wrong to compare your eyes to toads, they're more like emeralds." George said.

"Now let's go show Ron, he's going to be surprised." Fred added, Fred and George each grabbed Harry's hands and led him to the kitchen where Ron was, it seemed that lunch was done because Ron was eating.

"Wow mate, I didn't realize your eyes were that green." Ron said when he saw Harry.

"Yes, they look lovely." Molly added.

"Just like the rest of you." Fred and George whispered into Harry's ears.

Harry blushed and looked at the two but they only smiled and sat down. Harry shook his head and sat down in between them, unknowingly to the three Sirius and Remus saw Harry's reaction and was putting two and two together.

"Fred, George can you help Harry put his stuff away?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Fred and George said it was at that moment Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry, after lunch can you help Fred, George, and I learn hieroglyphs maybe by the time we get to Egypt we'll be able to impress Bill?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry answered.

"Will you help me, Harry?" Ginny begged, she even tried the puppy dog eyes and quivering lip trick.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I'm already helping your brothers." Harry said.

Then he, Fred, George, and Ron left the kitchen with Fred and George grabbing Harry's stuff and headed towards Ron's room. The four stayed up there with Harry teaching them how to read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs.....luckily Harry had managed to get a couple of books on the subject. After dinner they got a couple of their assignments to work on, they kept that up for the rest of the week and before they knew it, it was Sunday and Harry and Ron were working on their last assignment which was potions.

"This is so difficult." Ron groaned, throwing down his quill.

"I know." Harry agreed, he looked over at Fred and George who had just finished their last assignment.

"Fred, George." Harry said, grabbing their attention.

"Yes?" Fred and George asked.

"Can you two help with Ron and mine's potions assignment?" Harry asked, when they didn't answer Harry knew they were hesitating, so he gave them his puppy dog eyes look.

"Please you know it's our worst subject." Harry begged, when neither of them said anything, he gave them his hurt puppy dog eyes look.

"Snape hasn't made this assignment easy for us, we don't understand it." Harry said.

"Um." Fred and George said.

"Please." Harry begged, he started to bite his bottom lip then he whimpered acting like the twins had already said no, and it had just destroyed his world.

"Alright." Fred and George said, and moved over to Harry and Ron, at the same time Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur laughed.

"Why didn't that work for me?!" Ginny yelled.

"Don't yell Ginny, and that move doesn't always work." Molly answered.

"Good job pup." Sirius said.

"Thanks, Padfoot." Harry replied.

"Harry you asked for our help now pay attention." George said, Harry turned his attention back to his assignment, ten minutes later Harry and Ron were done with their potions assignment.

"Thanks Fred, George." Harry said, smiling.

"If we get to see you smile like that, ask us for anything." Fred and George whispered into Harry's ears.

Harry blushed and nodded his head. Arthur, Molly, Remus, and Sirius were the only ones that noticed what happened, the action confused Molly and Arthur while the action started to confirm Remus and Sirius's suspicions. Over the course of the next week, Harry taught Fred, George, and Ron how to read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs as well as spend time with Remus and Sirius, the day before they had to leave for Egypt a letter arrived. It was from Bill the letter contained an international portkey and the letter itself said that Sirius didn't need to hide in his animagus form, that night Molly made everyone pack and go to bed early.

"You okay Harry?" Sirius asked as everyone grabbed the international portkey and their luggage.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harry answered, giving Sirius a small smile.

"Is everyone ready?" Arthur asked, everyone nodded their heads.

"Don't let go." Remus said before the portkey activated.

When Sirius caught Harry before Harry fell, Harry knew they had arrived and when he looked up he saw the man that was in the picture he saw of the Weasley's in Egypt in third year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Harry, I'm Bill Weasley." Bill said after he greeted his family.

"Hello." Harry replied, Bill smiled at him then introduced himself to Sirius and Remus.

"Alright, follow me." Bill said, he led them to a tent, inside the tent reminded Harry of the tent from the quidditch world cup.

"Each bedroom has it's own bathroom, mum since I gave you the layout of the tent, I guess you already made sleeping arrangements?" Bill asked.

"Ron, Harry, Fred, George your room is at the end of the hall on the right. Sirius, Remus your room is at the beginning of the hall on the right. Ginny end of the hall on the left, Arthur follow me." Molly ordered, everyone hurried off to their rooms and put their stuff away then met back up in the tents 'living room'.

"Here's the plan, I'm going to show you around camp, then I'm going to get you all clothes that fit this weather." Bill said, then they left the tent.

While Bill talked about the camp -which could be considered a small town- Harry looked everywhere, beyond the camp was nothing but desert except for a few temples and pyramids, after they had gotten more appropriate clothes Bill took them out to lunch.

"Would you guys like to see a temple?" Bill asked after they finished eating lunch, Sirius, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny nodded their heads.

"Is it safe Bill?" Remus asked.

"Completely, finished breaking all the curses last week." Bill answered.

"Alright Molly, Arthur are you okay with it?" Remus asked, Molly nodded her head.

"As long as it's safe." Arthur said.

"Great." Bill replied, then he led them to the temple.

"Awesome." Fred and George said when the group walked into the temple.

"Can you really read these pup?" Sirius asked, looking at the hieroglyphs that were on the walls, Harry nodded his head.

"Then I got a test for you Harry, can you read these?" Bill asked, leading everyone over to a door and pointed at a group of hieroglyphs on the door.

"If you seek the end, find which is hidden." Harry said.

"Good job, don't worry mum it's just a warning." Bill said.

"Are you sure Bill?" Molly asked worriedly, Bill nodded his head.

"Did you find anything here?" Ginny asked.

"We did find something, it's back at camp." Bill answered.

"Show us." Fred and George said.

"It will have to wait until Bill has shown us the rest of the temple." Arthur said, Fred and George sighed but nodded their heads.

After the tour, Bill led them to where he and his team keep the treasures they find before the goblins get the treasures.

"This is the only thing we found there." Bill said, holding up a small circular box.

That doesn't look like much." Ron commented, Harry shook his head.

"Hang on Ron, I think there's something else to it, Bill can I look at it?" Harry asked.

"Sure, there's no danger to it." Bill answered, handing the box to Harry.

Harry looked the box over and on accident, his finger hit a small trigger making the box open, inside it was a piece of parchment, Harry took the parchment out of the box.

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a map." Harry answered, giving the box back to Bill but kept the map.

"To where?" Arthur asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out." Harry answered as he looked at the map, a couple of minutes later he gasped.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

"I figured out where the map leads to." Harry answered.

"Where does it lead to?" Molly asked.

"Hamunaptra." Harry answered.

"Ha-moon......what?" Ron asked.

"Hamunaptra, the city of the dead." Remus answered.

"Harry, Hamunaptra is a myth if it was real the goblins would have found it by now." Bill said.

"Is there any magic that could have hidden the city from even the goblins?" Harry asked.

"The fidelius charm, but they would have thought of that." Bill answered.

"Indeed we already thought of the charm, and we did search for the clue that would lead us to the city but we never found a clue so we thought it was destroyed."

Everyone turned their heads to the side and saw a goblin walking towards them.

"Everyone, this is my boss." Bill said, the goblin nodded his head at the group.

"Since it was you ten that found the map to Hamunaptra, you'll be the one to find the city. If you find the city you'll be rewarded by Gringotts, I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it." The goblin said, before walking away.

"Let's go back to the tent, we'll talk more there." Arthur said, once they got back to the tent everyone sat down in the living room.

"I don't think we should go, it could be extremely dangerous." Molly said.

"Mum is right, we can't get ourselves into danger." Ginny agreed.

"I think it would be cool to see Hamunaptra, supposedly nobody has stepped foot in it for over 3,000 years." Harry replied.

"It would be another adventure." Ron said.

"And this time we would get to join you." Fred and George added.

"Harry, you already had an adventure." Sirius said.

"And it nearly killed you." Remus added, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George frowned in disappointment.

"Bill, how dangerous could Hamunaptra be?" Arthur asked.

"If Hamunaptra has any curses in it, it shouldn't be anything I can't handle, so it shouldn't be too dangerous." Bill answered.

"Even so, is there anything there that the goblins can't find anywhere else?" Molly asked.

"There should be two things there that the goblins can't find anywhere else. The book of the dead, and the book of Amun-Ra otherwise know as the book of life, it's supposedly made of gold." Harry answered.

"How do you know all this pup?" Sirius asked, impressed.

"I didn't just stop at learning how to read hieroglyphs." Harry answered.

"Hermione will be so proud." Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Speaking of, while they finish what to do about Hamunaptra and I cook dinner, you five write to your friends and I'll call for you when dinner is done." Molly said, shooing the five teenagers out of the living room, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron walked to their room and closed the door.

"Should we do what she said?" Ron asked.

"We better, Hermione will kill us if we don't tell her what's going on." Harry answered.

"And we need to write to Lee." George said.

"Otherwise we won't hear the end of it." Fred added, the four boys worked on their letters and once they were done with that they played exploding snap.

"Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, dinner is ready!" Molly yelled, the four boys hurried to the kitchen and situated themselves around the table so Ginny couldn't sit next to Harry, after dinner everyone went to the living room.

"We have come to a decision regarding Hamunaptra." Remus said.

"And?" Ginny asked.

"We will be going to Hamunaptra, but we'll be spending a month and a half here since we'll only be in Hamunaptra -if we find Hamunaptra- for only a week, maybe even less than that." Molly answered.

"Harry, we get to go on an adventure that won't kill us." Ron said, excited.

"Yeah, it's a relief." Harry replied, just as excited.

"It's a relief to us too." Fred said.

"We worry about you all the time." George added, Harry smiled and blushed.

The three didn't notice everyone's reaction to their affectionate display......Ginny looked ready to kill her brothers, Ron hoped that his best friend and brothers got together because it would be awesome if Harry ended up his brother-in-law even though Ron already looked at Harry like a brother. Bill was slightly jealous of his brothers but was happy for them, Molly and Arthur decided to talk to Fred and George, then later Ginny. Sirius and Remus decided to talk to Harry about his feelings and give him The Talk even though they were a little late for that.

"I'm going to take those as positive reactions?" Sirius asked, Harry, Fred, George, and Ron nodded their heads while Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Harry, you want to take a walk with us?" Remus asked, pointing between him and Sirius.

"Sure." Harry answered.

"Let's go." Sirius said, the three left the tent and once they were a little outside the camp, Remus transfigured a rock into a bench.

"Harry, we need to talk to you." Remus said.

"About?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Fred and George." Sirius answered.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"You're in love with them, aren't you?" Remus asked, Harry considered lying but realized he wouldn't get away with it.

"I love them." Harry admitted.

"You need to tell them." Sirius said.

"You're not upset I'm in love with two guys?" Harry asked Remus and Sirius shook their heads no.

"Now are you going to tell them?" Sirius asked.

"I want to, but." Harry said though he couldn't finish what he was going to say because he was too nervous and scared to continue.

"Harry, do you want to know what Lily made us promise if you ever had trouble telling someone or in this case someone's your feelings?" Remus asked, Harry slowly nodded his head.

"She told us that if you ever had trouble telling someone you like them, that we step in and dare you to tell your crush your feeling and if you don't we'll lock you two or in this case you three in a closet until someone admits their feelings. So Harry we dare you to admit your feelings to Fred and George by the end of the summer or we'll lock in a closet until someone admits their feelings." Sirius answered.

"But-." 

"No Harry, you've got to tell them." Remus interrupted him, Harry sighed and nodded his head.

"Now we get to do James's job." Sirius said.

"What job?" Harry asked.

"Giving you The Talk." Sirius and Remus answered, Harry started to run but Remus caught him before he could really get anywhere.

"Harry it might seem like the end of the world but it's not." Remus said, then he made Harry sit back down.

"Let's begin." Sirius said, then Sirius and Remus began to give Harry The Talk.

Even though Harry was extremely embarrassed Remus and Sirius were giving him the talk, he also knew it was a better version of the one Vernon gave him, which was you're going to grow hair in other places and don't you dare get a girl pregnant otherwise I'm kicking you out. At the same time back at the tent Arthur was talking to Fred and George in his and Molly's bedroom, while Bill and Molly kept Ginny busy.

"Fred, George are you in love with Harry?" Arthur asked, Fred and George almost decided to lie but knew their father would see through them so they decided against it.

"We're in love with Harry." George answered.

"Are you upset we fell in love with a guy?" Fred asked.

"I'm not upset, now do you plan on telling Harry?" Arthur asked.

"We want to, but...." George said.

"Are you going to continue dating him after you two graduate from Hogwarts?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we plan on dating Harry even after we graduate from Hogwarts." Fred answered.

"I want you two, to tell Harry your feelings by the end of the summer, if you don't someone might get him before you two get the chance." Arthur said, Fred and George nodded their heads and left the room, since they weren't paying attention to where they were walking they ran into Harry.

"Sorry Harry." Fred and George apologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking either." Harry said.

"Do you want to help us come up with a new prank?" George asked.

"Sure." Harry answered.

The three walked to their room and started to work on prank ideas, at least until Ron came into the room with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The four boys divided up the beans among them and ate what was in their pile, by the time everyone was done eating their candy they all agreed to never eat Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans again, not long after that they all went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if goblins can see through the fidelius charm or not but for this story they can't.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny followed Harry, Fred, and George everywhere they went, they knew it was because she didn't want them to be alone together, not that the three would be doing anything romantic or sexual because none of them had admitted their feelings yet. Ginny's actions were annoying them but they didn't know how to tell her to stop....they weren't the only ones that were annoyed with Ginny though because Molly led Ginny to her and Arthur's room for a talk.

"Ginny, you will leave your brothers and Harry alone." Molly ordered.

"But I need to spend more time with Harry." Ginny whined.

"Why do you need to spend more time with Harry?" Molly asked.

"So we can get to know each other better, and hopefully by the end of the summer we'll be dating." Ginny answered.

"Ginny, Harry doesn't like you in that way so you will leave him and your brothers alone." Molly ordered, not completely surprised at her daughter's answer, she knew Ginny was obsessed with Harry, Ginny frowned but nodded her head and left the room.

For the rest of the month and a half, Bill and Harry taught Ron, Fred, and George how to read hieroglyphs.....they would have included Ginny but she had started to avoid everyone, especially when Harry, Fred, and George started to get closer to each other. The group also spent a lot of time touring Egypt and seeing some of the temples and pyramids that were no longer cursed, when it was time for them to search for Hamunaptra, Harry, Fred, and George still hadn't admitted their feelings to each other.

"Pup, while we search for Hamunaptra, why don't you at least try to get to the point where you can tell Fred and George you're feelings." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear, Harry nodded his head.

"Bill, why can't we just apparate?" Ron asked as he looked at the camels standing next to the group.

"We don't know where in the desert Hamunaptra will be, we only have this map." Bill answered.

"Think of it as part of the adventure." Arthur said.

"Is everyone ready?" Remus asked, everyone nodded their heads, got on their camels, and led them in the supposed direction of Hamunaptra.

"Hey Harry, is the book of Amun-Ra really made out of gold?" George asked as he and Fred rode their camels on both sides of Harry.

"Supposedly." Harry answered.

"Is the book of the dead made out of gold?" Fred asked.

"Not that I know of, but if we find Hamunaptra and the books, then we'll know." Harry answered.

"How do you know the books are there?" George asked.

"That's the last place they were seen." Harry answered.

"Why would the fidelius charm be on Hamunaptra?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, the city and the books are or was considered sacred, that could be the reason." Harry answered Fred and George nodded their heads, Harry could tell that they didn't have any more questions at least for the moment.

"Harry, Fred and I have something we need to tell you." George said nervously, and Fred looked nervous. Remus, Sirius, Bill, Molly, Arthur, and Ron hoped that George would tell Harry, his and Fred's feelings for him, Ginny was hoping against that.

"Yes?" Harry asked curiously, but he was nervous as well.

"Hey Harry, why is Hamunaptra called the city of the dead?" Ginny asked before either twin could say anything.

"Because only the dead are there." Harry answered, but curious as to why Ginny asked a question with an obvious answer.

"What did you two want to tell me?" Harry asked, looking at George.

"We'll tell you later." Fred answered both he and George lost their nerve to tell Harry their feelings.

"Okay." Harry said disappointed when night fell Fred and George still hadn't told Harry what they were going to tell him earlier.

"Fred, George what were you going to tell me earlier?" Harry asked, Fred and George glanced over at Ginny who was glaring daggers at them.

"Can we tell you later?" George asked, Harry frowned but he nodded his head, a couple of days later Bill made them stop.

"I think this is it." Bill said.

"I don't see anything." Sirius commented, then as the sun approached like a mirage the ruins of a city appeared.

"Hamunaptra." Harry whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." Remus said everyone raced each other to the city when they got there Harry saw that they had been followed.

"Who are you?" Bill asked, as they got off their camels and the group that followed them got off their horses.

"Treasure hunters, who are you?" The leader or who Harry suspected was the leader asked.

"Also treasure hunters." Bill answered.

"You stay out of our way, we stay out of yours?" The leader asked, Bill nodded his head, the leader and his group walked away.

"Bill, when did they start following us?" Molly asked, worriedly.

"I don't know." Bill answered.

"More importantly, how did they see through the fidelius charm?" Arthur asked.

"It might not have been the fidelius but something like it, only that the city can only be seen at certain times during the day." Remus answered.

"There's no point in worrying about it now, they're already here." Sirius said.

"Let's go." Bill said, they walked further into the city, they eventually found what looked like an entrance into the city.

"That group is far enough away, let's use our magic already." Ginny said, Bill rolled his eyes but pointed his wand at the door and said a spell that would detect curses but nothing happened, Bill tried the spell again but nothing happened.

"Somebody try casting a spell." Bill said worriedly, Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Sirius tried casting spells but nothing worked.

"We can't use magic here." Ron commented.

"This place could be so sacred that any unknown magic is forbidden." Harry said.

"It's too late to turn back." Fred said.

"We're already here." George added.

"Alright here is what's going to happen, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, I want you to be extremely careful while we are here, we don't want or need you getting hurt." Bill said.

"How are we going to get inside?" Molly asked.

"Well, I didn't know what to expect here, so I brought some muggle equipment." Bill answered then brought out a rope, a crowbar, and a couple of sledgehammers from a bag he had brought with them.

"Good job, Bill." Sirius said, then he grabbed the crowbar and slammed it into the door, forcing the door to fall open.

"Let's go inside." Ginny said.

"Wait, it's too dark, we'll need something to light up whatever it down there." Harry said, he looked around and saw a mirror laying on the ground.

"Fred, George can you help me set that mirror up?" Harry asked, Fred and George nodded their heads and helped Harry set up the mirror, then after reassuring everyone that everything would be fine they group entered the room.

"Harry, be careful." Molly said as Harry walked away from the group a little bit, Harry found what he was looking for and dusted it off then tilted it, suddenly the room was filled with light.

"Cool." Fred and George said, not only at the trick but at the room they were in.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked, he looked at the tables that were scattered around the room.

"It's a preparation room." Harry answered.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"The afterlife." Remus answered.

"So this is where they made the mummies." Sirius commented, Bill nodded his head.

"Mum, this is creepy." Ginny whined.

"Ginny, it's just a room." Molly replied.

"Let's keep looking." Harry said excitedly, Fred, and George smiled at Harry's enthusiasm and the group continued to explore.

They ran into the other group once but left them alone, eventually they went back to the preparation room to see if they couldn't find anything there the goblins could want. While Sirius swung a sledgehammer back and forth because he was bored, Harry explained what mummification was to Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, by the time he was done explaining, Ginny was slightly green, Ron looked horrified, and Fred and George looked like they were in pain.

"Sirius, if I die before you don't sign me up for mummification." Remus said.

"Same." Sirius replied, then the sledgehammer Sirius was holding hit the roof one too many times and the roof collapsed and something fell with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone gathered around what had fallen with the roof, two of them were confused about why it was there.

"Why is a sarcophagus buried at the base of Anubis?" Harry asked.

"Either he was very popular or he did something very, very naughty." Bill answered.

"Let's open it." Fred and George said.

"Let's not." Ginny replied.

"It looks like we need a key anyway." Sirius said, Harry looked at where Sirius was pointing and recognized the edges of the symbol.

"Bill, can I see the box we found the map in?" Harry asked, Bill handed Harry the box, Harry opened it and set it where the key engravings were on the sarcophagus, the box fit perfectly.

"Looks like we have the key." Remus commented.

"Now can we open it?" Ron asked.

"No, it's getting dark, we'll search it tomorrow." Arthur answered, everyone went back outside and got their camp ready.

"Bill, do you think this place is cursed?" Molly asked while they ate dinner, before Bill could answer a gust of wind hit them then they heard an inhuman scream.

"Maybe, but other than what just happened I haven't seen anything that would indicate this place is cursed." Bill answered.

"At least there is a possibility that this place is safe." Arthur said.

"Yes, we don't need anybody getting hurt." Molly replied, after dinner Harry decided to gather up all his Gryffindor courage and talk to Fred and George about his feelings for them.

"Fred, George, I've got something I need to tell you but um would you like to take a little walk with me first?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure, Harry." George answered, Fred and George stood up along with Harry.

"Can I come with you, it would be nice to go for a walk?" Ginny asked.

"No Ginny, I've got to talk to them alone." Harry answered.

"That's fine dear, just don't stray too far from camp." Molly said, Harry, Fred, and George nodded their heads then walked away from camp. Once they were far enough away from camp that nobody could overhear them but the camp was still within eyesight the three stopped walking.

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?" Fred asked.

"Well....um.....I've been wanting to tell you I'minlovewithyouboth." Harry rushed out the last part of the sentence.

"Could you slow down there, we didn't get that last part." George said.

"I'm in love with you.....both of you." Harry said, it took Fred and George a minute to realize what Harry said but when they did, they kissed him, first George then Fred.

"And we're in love with you." Fred replied, Harry smiled and kissed them, Fred walked behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

Fred began to kiss and nip at Harry's neck while George kissed Harry, when Fred nipped at a sensitive spot on Harry's neck, Harry moaned which gave George the chance to slip his tongue inside Harry's mouth, Harry wrapped his arms around George's neck pulling the older teen closer. A couple of seconds later Fred and George changed roles, a couple of minutes later the three heard coughing they looked around to see where the coughing was coming from...it was Bill and he looked amused.

"Sorry, but mum was getting worried now calm down so we can go back to camp." Bill said embarrassed Harry, Fred, and George calmed themselves down so they and Bill could go back to camp, when they got back Harry, Fred, and George didn't look at anybody, Molly, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, and Ron looked at Bill questioningly.

"They're embarrassed that I caught them making out." Bill said Fred and George glared at their older brother while Harry blushed a tomato red.

"Hey, Lily blushed that same color when McGonagall caught her and James kissing next to the transfiguration classroom." Sirius commented, Harry looked at Sirius curiously, his blush slowly fading away.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, James didn't mind getting caught but Lily was so embarrassed that she hid in the girl's dormitory for two days, luckily it was the weekend so she could do that. Then on Monday, she yelled at James for getting them caught, of course, James had to open his mouth and say that she loved it......Lily ignored him for the rest of the week, by then he already apologized." Remus answered.

"I guess what we're trying to get at is that everyone gets caught eventually." Sirius said.

"So, are you three dating now?" Ron asked, Harry looked at Fred and George questioningly, the two nodded their heads.

"Yes, we are." Harry answered.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Molly said.

"Me too but try not to get caught again." Arthur said.

"Why hasn't Ginny said anything yet?" Fred asked, nodding his head towards the obviously angry female.

"Yeah, I'd thought she would have said something by now." George said.

"And she would've if mum hadn't threatened her with a lifetime grounding and not being able to date during that time." Bill answered.

"Quit acting like I'm not here!" Ginny yelled angrily, Bill shrugged his shoulders and that was the end of that conversation.

"Alright everyone let's get some sleep." Molly said, once everyone was comfortable everyone fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning after breakfast, the group went back to the preparation room to look at the sarcophagus.

"There isn't a name." Harry commented, pointing at where the name was supposed to be.

"That's not good." Bill said.

"What do you mean, not good?" Arthur asked.

"It's nothing to worry about dad, nobody's in danger." Bill answered.

"Then let's see who's inside." Ron said excitedly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, and Bill lifted the sarcophagus in an upright position, then Harry unlocked it, then the lid to the sarcophagus fell to the ground.

"Are they supposed to look like that?" Ron asked, nodding his head at the mummy inside.

"No, he must be over 3,000 years old, yet he looks like he's still decomposing." Harry answered, looking at the mummy which still had muscle and tissue on him.

"Why are there fingernail scratch marks here?" Sirius asked, Harry and Bill looked at the inside of the lid of the sarcophagus and there were scratch marks.

"He must have been buried alive." Bill answered.

"And it looks like he left a message......death is only the beginning." Harry said, he didn't like the sound of that and from the looks on everyone else's faces nobody else liked the sound of it either.

"Hey, what are these?" George asked.

"They look like bugs." Fred said they were pointing at the edges of the sarcophagus lid.

"They're scarabs." Bill answered, instantly Harry and Bill gasped.

"The Hom-Dai." Harry whispered though everyone heard him.

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

"It's an ancient Egyptian curse that's so fear that it had never been used before......well that anybody knew of." Bill answered.

"What does the curse do?" Remus asked.

"If the victim is brought back to life, the victim will bring the ten plagues of Egypt with him, the victim would be immortal, and unstoppable." Harry answered.

"Though the victim will be at the height of his power if he regenerates himself with the lives of the people who find his canopic jars." Bill added.

"Alright that's enough talk about that, tomorrow first thing in the morning we are leaving, now let's get out of here it's getting dark anyway." Molly ordered, nobody argued with her. When they walked outside Harry saw the other group with canopic jars and what he thought was the book of the dead, so later that night when the other group was asleep he grabbed the book and hurried back over to where his group was.

"Harry, that's stealing." Remus said as Harry sat down.

"If this is the book of the dead, Hermione would call it borrowing." Harry replied, Ron snorted and Sirius tried his best not to laugh.

"Be careful Harry." Bill said, Harry nodded his head and unlocked the book with the key to the sarcophagus.

"Hey, read something from it." Fred said.

"Yeah." George added.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Molly said.

"Mum, stop them." Ginny said.

"There shouldn't be any harm in it." Harry said.

"As long as you choose carefully." Bill replied, Harry looked at Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Molly pleadingly.

"Alright." All four of them said, Harry grinned then he picked a page and began to read aloud. When he finished reading they as well as the other group who had just woken up heard an inhuman scream coming from the preparation room.


	7. Chapter 7

Right after that scream, both groups saw a swarm of locust flying towards them.

"Everyone inside!" Bill yelled, everyone ran inside and as Harry entered the preparation room he saw someone from the other group grab the book of the dead.

As they ran through the tunnels no one noticed that the mummy wasn't where it was supposed to be, though they wouldn't have cared if it was because as soon as Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Ginny, Molly, Sirius, Remus, and Arthur turned a corner they were chased by scarabs so they had to run in a different direction. When the group saw to ledges that would help them escape the scarabs, Fred, George, Remus, Molly, Sirus, Arthur, Bill, Ron, and Ginny jumped to one ledge while Harry jumped to the other, Harry leaned against the wall and fell through a hidden door. Harry ended up in a different room but luckily he wasn't alone, someone from the other group was in the room as well, Harry walked up to the man and turned him around then nearly screamed. The man didn't have his eyes or tongue and despite his hero complex, Harry turned around and was about to run but when he turned around he was facing the mummy and the mummy now had eyes and a tongue.

"You'll be the perfect sacrifice." The mummy said, he wasn't speaking English but while Harry learned to read hieroglyphs, he found a spell that would translate the hieroglyphs into spoken words, the mummy walked towards him.

"Wow."

Harry and the mummy turned towards the entrance of the room and saw Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, as well as the other group standing there. While the other group quickly grabbed their friend Harry ran over to Sirius who grabbed his arm, the two groups ran back outside and out of Hamunaptra. When everyone was outside of Hamunaptra, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Molly, and Arthur grabbed everyone that couldn't apparate and apparated them back to camp, there Bill led them to a tent that was used for medical emergencies.

"What happened to him?" The healer asked in shock, as she stared at the man that had lost his eyes and tongue.

"Long story." Bill answered as the healer tried to stop the bleeding.

"Which I would like to hear, why is there a bunch of muggles here?"

Everyone turned around and saw Bill's boss standing in the entranceway of the tent, by the time Bill finished explaining what had happened over the past couple of days, the healer and the goblin's eyes widened in shock.

"Harry, why does it look like you're hiding something?" Remus asked.

"Um, before you arrived the mummy said that I would be the perfect sacrifice." Harry answered sheepishly.

"You're going back to England." Sirius said.

"Sirius, I can't." Harry replied.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"It won't matter where I go, he'll chase after me...it's going to be the same for them." Harry answered, pointing at the other group.

"Fine, but Harry, you're staying with me and as for them, they're staying here." Sirius said.

"Who are you guys?" The leader of the other group asked.

"We're the ones that are trying to keep you from getting killed." Remus answered, before anybody else could say anything there was screaming from outside.

"He's here." Harry whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright let's go see if we can find a way to stop this guy." Remus said, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Sirius nodded their heads in agreement, they left the tent but not before putting up wards on the medical tent so hopefully the mummy couldn't get to the muggles, Bill's boss led them to the other side of the camp to a different tent.

"So how do we stop an immortal mummy?" Fred asked.

"It seems impossible." George said.

"There must be a way to stop him." Harry muttered.

"That's why I brought you here, there should be something useful here." The goblin said, then he left.

"We better hurry, we don't have much time." Arthur said, luckily all the documents were in English so everyone was able to search.

"I think I found it." Harry said.

"What did you find?" Molly asked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier, but if the book of the dead could bring the dead back to life, then the book of Amun-Ra should be able to take life away, unfortunately the book is still in Hamunaptra, under the statue of Horus." Harry answered.

"You mean we have to go back there?" Ron asked Harry nodded his head, suddenly it got dark even though it was the middle of the day.

"I'm not going back there." Ginny said.

"I'll stay here with Ginny, make sure nothing happens to her, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, you should stay here as well." Molly said.

"I can't, I need to stop this since I accidentally started it." Harry replied.

"Where he goes, we go." Fred and George said.

"I'm his best friend, I'm not going to let Harry walk into danger alone." Ron said the five adults looked like they wanted to argue but they could see that Harry, Fred, George, and Ron weren't going to change their minds.

"Stay near us." Remus said.

The eight left the tent and saw everything was in chaos, when they were closer to the medical tent they saw a fully regenerated mummy and he was holding the book of the dead, surrounding the mummy was a bunch of people that lived and worked at the camp.

"Come with me and your friends will live." The mummy said, looking at Harry.

"Cub, what did he say?" Remus asked.

"I have to go with him, otherwise he'll kill all of you." Harry whispered.

"You can't." George said.

"You'll die." Fred added.

"Don't worry, he'll wait to kill me at Hamunaptra and you'll be able to get there quickly now, please trust me." Harry said, Remus, Sirius, Bill, and Arthur looked at each other and Sirius reluctantly nodded his head, Harry gave them a tiny smile and walked over to the mummy


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron watched reluctantly as the mummy dragged Harry away when the workers mindlessly started to move closer to them, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, and Bill apparated Fred, George, and Ron to Hamunaptra.

"How did they get here so quickly?" Ron whispered as the group watched the mummy drag Harry into Hamunaptra. 

"Now is not the time for questions, let's go." Bill said, the group quickly and quietly made their way into Hamunaptra.

Instead of going through the preparation room, they chose a different way into the tunnels, once they were inside and they were able to see the room they were in they gasped, there were mountains of gold and other riches spread out across the room.

"Are you seeing what we're seeing?" Fred and George asked as they walked further into the room.

"Yes." Everybody else said, as they got further into the room they heard something strange coming from the nearest wall.

"What is that?" Sirius asked, before any of them could answer Sirius's question, movement came from the wall and a couple of seconds later four mummies burst through the wall.

"Run!" Arthur yelled, everybody started to run.

"I thought there was only one mummy!" Ron yelled, as they ran out of the room and further into the tunnels.

"There is a reason why this place is called the city of the dead!" Bill yelled back, the group ran into a room with the base of a statue in it.

"Hey, isn't this where the book of Amun-Ra is?" George asked.

"Yes, it is." Remus answered.

"Then let's find that book." Fred said, then ran over to the statue.

"Fred, be careful." Bill said, running up to Fred before he could mess with the statue.

"Bill, we are being chased by mummies and Harry is probably on a time-limit, we don't have the time to be careful." George said.

"Then let me find the book." Bill said, Bill walked up to the statue he tried to find an opening of sorts, when he found it he pried it open and pulled out a box, he opened the box and in the box was a book made of gold.

"It needs a key, probably the same one for the book of the dead." Bill said.

"Which means we need to find the mummy since he probably has it." Sirius replied.

"Then we'll probably find Harry too since it's very likely that the mummy is with Harry." Remus said.

"Let's find out before the mummies get us!" Ron yelled, pointing at the door the four mummies were walking towards them, Bill grabbed the book of Amun-Ra then everyone ran out of the room.

When Harry and the mummy arrived at Hamunaptra, the mummy dragged him to what looked like a sacrifice chamber, the mummy shackled him to a stone table, a couple of minutes after Harry was tied up a bunch of mummies kneeled around the table and started to chant, Harry looked at the mummy and he was smirking as he opened the book of the dead.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"You're going to be the sacrifice to bring back my lover." The mummy answered.

"Great, just great." Harry muttered sarcastically in English, when the mummy started to read from the book, Harry heard something coming from his right.

Harry looked over to where the noise was and saw something come out of the pool of water which was filled with skeletons, whatever it was that had come out of the water was floating over to Harry, but there was another noise from outside the room which made the mummy stop talking and whatever was floating towards Harry went back into the pool.

"Took them long enough." Harry whispered again in English, he knew Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, Bill, Arthur, and Ron were here and sure enough a few minutes later the group ran into the room, Harry looked over at the mummy.....he looked furious and he started to walk over to the group.

"Be careful!" Harry yelled.

"Don't need to tell us that Harry!" Sirius yelled back.

"We got the book Harry but we need the key......we think the key for the book of the dead fits this one too!" Ron yelled.

"It's next to me, I suggest you start running before he reaches you!" Harry yelled as he watched the mummy get closer to the group.

The group quickly started to run, Sirius, Fred, and George ran towards him while Remus, Arthur, and Bill helped Ron try to stay away from the mummy which was slowly getting closer to them. When Sirius, Fred, and George got close to Harry, the mummies that were kneeling around the stone table, got up and start to run after them. Harry watched as the three split up, Fred and George ran over to him while the mummies chased Sirius in a different direction, when Fred and George reached him they paled at the sight of the shackles that was keeping Harry tied to the table.

"How are we going to get these shackles off you?" George asked.

"I don't know, try to find something to open them with." Harry answered, Fred and George started to look around the table for something to open the shackles with, while they did that Harry saw Sirius grab two swords of some sort to fight off some of the mummies.

"Sirius can we have one of your swords?!" Harry yelled.

"Why?!" Sirius yelled back.

"We need something to get these shackles off me!" Harry yelled.

"Hang on, I'll bring one over to you!" Sirius yelled back.

"Fred, George one of you take the key to Bill." Harry said, Fred grabbed the key and ran as fast as he could over to where Bill, Ron, Remus, and Arthur were.

"Here's the key." Fred said as the group tried to get away from the mummy they accidentally brought back to life.

"Thanks, now Fred I need you and Ron to find something to stop the mummy while Remus, dad, and I help Sirius, Harry, and George." Bill said, Fred nodded his head, Bill, Remus, and Arthur ran towards Sirius who was now helping Harry with his shackles as George fought off the mummies, when Fred and Ron finally got the book open the mummy was right on top of them.

"Ron run while I distract him." Fred said, Ron began to run and found a spot where he would be able to read from the book when he thought he found something he started to read aloud, when he finished reading more mummies burst through the wall and they looked a lot tougher than the one's that had been kneeling on the floor.

"Ron!" Harry, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, and Bill yelled.

"Sorry!" Ron yelled back.

"Fred, Ron run to us, and Harry and I will try to find something to end this!" Bill yelled

Sirius and Bill were finishing off some of the smaller mummies while Remus and Arthur fought off the tougher looking mummies, Harry and George were trying to stay out of the other four's way. Fred and Ron ran towards them with the mummy they accidentally brought back to life following them, when Fred and Ron reached the group, Ron handed the book of Amun-Ra to Bill. Harry and Bill began to search through the book and when they thought they found something, Harry began to read aloud but by the time he was finished the mummy was still alive.

"I thought that would have killed him." Sirius said, and since he was the one closest to the mummy, Sirius walked up to the mummy and ran the sword he was holding through the mummy.

"He's mortal." Bill commented, as the mummy doubled over and walked back into the pool of skeletons and turn back to how he was when they first found him, at the same time the other mummies crumbled to the ground.

"It's over." Arthur said, suddenly the ground started to shake and the roof of the room started to crumble.

"Run!" Remus yelled, everyone started to run and when they were outside they saw that Hamunaptra was collapsing on itself, when they were out of Hammunaptra they watched the city fall and disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's the book of Amun-Ra, as well as the book of the dead?" Harry asked, once the city had fallen and there wasn't a trace of it left.

"I might have dropped it while we were running." Ron answered, Harry was about to scold Ron for dropping the book but realized that it was best that the books stay in Hamunaptra, so Harry nodded his head.

"Let's get back to camp." Bill said, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Bill grabbed Harry, Ron, Fred, and George and apparated back to camp, once they were it looked like everyone was getting everything back to the way it was before the mummy attack.

"Let's find Molly and Ginny." Arthur said, first they checked the medical tent they weren't there, the next place they checked was their tent and they were there.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're all safe." Molly said as she gave each of them a hug, everyone smiled and hugged her back.

"Did you kill him?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Ginny.

"Yes, he's gone." Sirius answered.

"Good."

Everyone turned around to look at the tent's entrance and saw Bill's boss standing there.

"Now is he able to come back?" The goblin asked.

"No, we killed him and Hamunaptra is no more." Remus answered.

"It's a shame the city fell then." The goblin commented, the group could tell the goblin had more to say so they remained quiet.

"Even though the city fell and you weren't able to bring back any of its riches, you still found the city then saved Egypt and possibly the rest of the world, so Gringotts is still going to pay you all for what you did, you'll find your money in your Gringotts account whether it is here or in England." The goblin said then he left, as soon as he did Molly shooed Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron into the living room and made them sit down.

"Are you sure, every one of you is alright?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Yes mum, we're just tired." George said.

"Yeah." Fred agreed.

"How is everything here?" Arthur asked.

"After all of you left everything started to slowly go back to normal but some people were scared and confused about what happened but other than that everything is okay." Molly answered.

"Good." Bill said, then he yawned.

"Alright, all of you take a nap while I cook dinner, you all look like your about to fall over." Molly ordered, nobody argued with her and did as she said. A couple of hours later when dinner was ready the eight boys ate a lot and it was surprising on Harry's part since he never ate a lot of food.

"Alright, what happened there that has made you all so hungry?" Molly asked.

"Um....well other than fighting the mummy we brought back to life we had to fight off other mummies as well." Arthur answered reluctantly.

"Fight....how did you fight, you can't use magic there?!" Molly yelled.

"I found a couple of swords to use." Sirius answered also reluctantly.

"I'm surprised you all made it out alive." Molly said.

"But what matters is that we did." Remus replied, Molly nodded her head and the group continued eating their dinner.

After dinner, Fred and George led Harry to their bedroom while everyone else went to the living room, once the door was closed Fred and George took turns kissing Harry.

"Harry, you scared us to death." George said.

"Yeah, we don't know what we would do without you." Fred added.

I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do at the time." Harry apologized, while he kissed both of them on the cheek, Fred and George sighed and nodded their heads then pulled Harry into a hug.

"Come on, let's get some more sleep." Harry said, then dragged the two, to his bed not long after they got into bed the three were asleep.

After the event of Hamunaptra, the group stayed in Egypt until it was time to go back to England, during that time Harry, Fred, and George got to know each other in a more romantic way, which Ginny absolutely hated and when she realized she couldn't stop the relationship, she tried to get her mother to put Harry in her room since Harry was in a relationship with Fred and George. Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, and Bill laughed and told Ginny that they were keeping an eye on the three and they weren't doing anything like Ginny was thinking because not only were the three not ready for that, they were also sharing a room with Ron, so the room arrangement would stay the same. Also during the trip Bill showed them around Egypt some more but they all agreed to stay away from the temples and small pyramids, but to make up for that Bill suggested they learn how to sword fight just in case any of them were in a situation where they didn't have magic, everyone except for Ginny agreed with him though Molly was a bit reluctant on the idea. When it was time for the group to go back to England, Bill hugged everyone goodbye, once the group was back at the burrow Arthur and Remus went to Gringotts to check on everyone's vaults, Remus now had a small fortune and the Weasley's had their old fortune back, as for Harry and Sirius....well what they received from Gringotts just added to what they already had. At the same time that Remus and Arthur were at Gringotts, Molly and Sirius were fire-calling Dumbledore, Harry and Ron wrote a letter to Hermione, Fred and George wrote a letter to Lee, and Ginny sat in the living room while Molly and Sirius talked to Dumbledore. On the day Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny went back to Hogwarts, they as well as Hermione and Lee somehow managed to fit in one compartment, and it took the entire train ride for Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny to explain what happened to Hermione and Lee. After the beginning of the year feast, Dumbledore asked Harry to come to his office, once Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and sat down, he looked at Dumbledore confused. 

"I guess you are wondering why I called you here Harry?" Dumbledore asked, Harry nodded his head.

"Well, Molly and Sirius told me about what happened in Egypt." Dumbledore said.

"Which part?" Harry asked.

"The part about you accidentally bringing a mummy with the potential to bring the end of the world back to life, then defeating said mummy, they also mentioned that you were going to be used as a sacrifice." Dumbledore answered, and Harry blushed.

"I didn't mean to bring him back to life." Harry said.

"I know my boy.....did he tell you why he wanted to use you as a sacrifice?" Dumbledore asked.

"Something about bringing back his lover....why do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me." Dumbledore answered.

"Is that all headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Considering what happened there, I'm alright." Harry answered.

"Good." Dumbledore said.

"Is that all headmaster?" Harry repeated his earlier question.

"Yes, goodnight Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Goodnight headmaster." Harry replied, then left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 and up to 18 will be based around the second movie The Mummy Returns.


	11. Chapter 11

Some things had changed after the events of Hamunaptra, one of them being that Ginny avoided Harry and her brothers, another thing that changed was that Harry spent a lot more time with Fred and George, but he still made time for his other friends as well. When the school found out about Harry dating Fred and George, everyone seemed fine with it except for the Slytherins, they on the orders of surprisingly not Draco but Pansy started to make fun of Harry, though it quickly stopped when Fred and George constantly pranked the Slytherins and Snape wasn't punishing the twins for it. On top of all that happening Harry started to receive visions from Voldemort, the visions were mostly about death eater meetings and some fake visions that almost led to Sirius's death but luckily Harry was able to stop Bellatrix from casting any spells with a body-bind spell, now it was the end of Harry's sixth year and he was starting to receive visions of Hamunaptra from Voldemort. Which leads to now, Harry along with Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, and Bill was standing in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was standing behind his desk while Harry paced back and forth in front of it.

"My boy, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's about Voldemort." Harry answered.

"What about him, and why is everyone......well almost everyone from your adventure in Egypt here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think Voldemort is trying to get into Hamunaptra." Harry answered.

"Harry, Hamunaptra fell we all saw that, besides he doesn't know where it is." Bill said.

"Voldemort can get into my head, he'll be able to see where the city is." Harry replied.

"The city still fell, there's nothing left." Sirius said.

"Please, I have a bad feeling about this, I think he's trying to get the books and the mummy." Harry pleaded.

"Harry, if Voldemort can get the books and the mummy, what would he do with them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I've also been having dreams about the bracelet of Anubis, whatever is going on with Voldemort could be connected to that even if it a huge conclusion to jump to." Harry answered, everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Harry, you know what my job is but even I don't know what the bracelet of Anubis is, and how could it possibly be connected to You-Know-Who?" Bill asked.

"The bracelet of Anubis belonged to the Scorpion King, the Scorpion king tried to conquer the world but he failed, so he and his army were banished to the desert of Ahm Shere where all of the Scorpion Kings army died of heat exhaustion. The Scorpion King vowed to Anubis that he would give him his soul in exchange for an unbeatable army, Anubis accepted the exchange and an oasis and pyramid appeared, as well as an unbeatable army of jackal-like warriors. When the Scorpion king got what he wanted, Anubis took the Scorpion King's soul, now whoever finds the Scorpion King and defeats him get's control over Anubis's army, and eventually conquer the world.....I think Voldemort wants to use the mummy to defeat the Scorpion King so Voldemort can have control over Anubis's army." Harry explained what the bracelet of Anubis was and why it could be connected to Voldemort and Hamunaptra.

"Fuck." Ron commented.

"Ron, language." Arthur said.

"Harry, my team and I found a bracelet yesterday, what does the bracelet of Anubis look like?" Bill asked.

"It's gold with a scorpion on it, though the scorpion has the head of a jackal on it." Harry answered.

"Where is the Scorpion King?" Bill asked.

"In Ahm Shere, you need the bracelet to find it though." Harry answered.

"I need to talk to my boss, see if I can't bring the bracelet here." Bill said before going over to the fireplace.

"Alright, I'm going back to Egypt for a couple of days, I'll be back." Bill said once the fire call ended.

"Be careful, Bill." Arthur said, Bill nodded his head and left the office.

"Albus, we're going to take them back to headquarters." Remus said.

"Alright." Dumbledore replied, and waved his hand towards the fireplace so they could floo to number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	12. Chapter 12

When the group arrived at number 12 Grimmauld place, Harry, as well as everyone else, was hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

"How did the meeting go?" Molly asked.

"Fine, we'll tell you about it in a minute." Arthur answered.

"Harry, follow us." George said, Harry nodded his head and followed Fred and George to their room.....well Fred and George's room, Harry wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room as them.

"Okay, what is-"

Harry was interrupted by Fred and George kissing him.

"Not that I mind, but what was that all about?" Harry asked, he really didn't mind when Fred and George decided to kiss him unexpectedly but it always surprised him.

"What we can't kiss our boyfriend?" Fred asked, giving Harry a fake I'm hurt expression.

"You can, but it always surprises me when it's so sudden." Harry answered.

"Well, we can't help it, though that kiss isn't the only surprise you're going to get from us." George said.

"What is the other surprise?" Harry asked, curiously.

"With our courage combined, we asked our parents as well as Sirius and Remus if we could start sharing a room with you, since your 16 almost 17 and after a few minutes of staring at us in shock, they finally said yes." Fred answered.

"Really?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

"Really." Fred and George answered, Harry grinned and hugged them both.

"What about Ginny, you know she's going to be angry when she finds out?" Harry asked.

"They're talking to her in-"

"THEY'RE WHAT?!"

Everyone that was in the house ran to the living room where they heard the yell to see what was going on, in the living room stood Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, and Ginny, and Ginny looked livid.

"WHY DO THEY GET TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HARRY, I THOUGHT THAT WASN'T ALLOWED?!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny lower your voice, you're drawing attention and we're allowing them to share a room now." Molly said.

"Why are they allowed to share a room now?" Ginny asked finally lowering her voice, but she was still livid.

"Fred, George, do you want to answer that?" Sirius asked, looking over at the group that had gathered in the living room, which consisted of Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione.

"We didn't get the chance to ask Harry." Fred answered.

"Ask me what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Take him back upstairs and ask him, when you have the answer come back here.....no distractions." Remus ordered, Fred and George led Harry back to their room.

"What do you need to ask me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we know we've only been dating a couple of years." George said, nervously.

"But we honestly can't see ourselves with anyone else, so." Fred added just as nervous as his brother, Harry gasped when the two bent down on one knee and Fred pulled out a tiny black box from his pocket and opened it.

"Will you marry us?" Fred and George asked, Harry stared at the engagement ring, it was simplistic it didn't look feminine, the jewel in the middle of the ring was a small Alexandrite.

"Yes!" Harry yelled happily, George placed the ring on Harry's left-hand ring finger, then Harry kissed Fred and George and they kissed back.

"Come on, let's tell them the news." Fred said, Harry nodded his head and once again they walked down to the living room, when Harry saw Sirius and Remus, he hugged them.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked.

"Only a couple of weeks, now what did you say?" Sirius asked.

"I said yes." Harry answered grinning, Molly squealed in joy and hugged Harry, when Molly let go of him Arthur hugged Harry then patted him on the shoulder, after Sirius and Remus hugged Harry again, they patted Fred and George on their shoulders.

"You said yes to what?" Ron asked confused.

"We asked him to marry us." Fred answered.

"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled, while Hermione quickly ran over to Harry and hugged him then began to look at the engagement ring.

"Nice going mate." Ron said, walking over to his best friend and to be brother-in-law and hugged him.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry replied.

"This is a very beautiful ring." Hermione said everyone except for Ginny looked at the ring.

"It is a very beautiful ring, good job Fred, George." Molly said.

"Thank you, mum." Fred and George replied.

"You haven't already seen it?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur.

"Nope, they wouldn't let us see it." Sirius answered.

"You want to know how they went about asking us to let them marry you?" Remus asked, Harry grinned and nodded his head.

"A couple of weeks ago, those two walked into the kitchen and they looked really nervous, and the four of us thought something was wrong so we asked them if something was wrong, they said no." Remus said.

"Then I asked why they looked so nervous, it was silent until George asked if he and Fred could start sharing a room with you, the two of them back up when Sirius and Remus glared at them, Molly asked why they wanted to share a room with you when they knew it wasn't allowed-"

"Let me tell this part." Sirius interrupted Arthur.

"Go ahead." Arthur said.

"Fred and George started to stutter over each other, we told them to calm down and start over, they looked at each other then Fred said that they wanted to marry you-"

"We were all shocked but Sirius and Remus were the most, I had to send a stinging hex at them to get them to respond because we knew they were asking Sirius and Remus for your hand in marriage, Sirius and Remus said that they could ask you to marry them. After that Sirius, Remus, Arthur and I talked about letting you share a room at first Sirius didn't want to allow it but after I said you'll eventually end up sharing a room anyway might as well start now so he reluctantly agreed." Molly interrupted Sirius, finishing the story, Harry chuckled at how the four adults told the story and the way Fred and George were blushing.

"WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING THEM TO MARRY, HARRY IS TOO YOUNG TO MARRY ANYWAY?!" Ginny yelled, her face almost as red as her hair.

"First Harry is not too young to get engaged and second, Harry is of legal age to get married if he wishes.......even though I'm not ready to marry him off." Sirius muttered the last part.

"I heard that Sirius." Harry said, Sirius blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Harry whispered.

"Thanks, pup." Sirius whispered back.

"Mum, Dad, you're really okay with this?" Ginny asked, looking at her parents.

"Yes, Ginny we are, now leave it alone." Arthur answered, Ginny pouted and didn't say anything else.

"How long were you guys going to wait to propose?" Hermione asked, looking at Fred and George.

"We already planned to ask at the end of the school year." George answered.

"Was it before or after you two asked us if you could ask Harry to marry you two?" Remus asked.

"It was afterward." Fred answered.

"Alright, Fred, George help Harry move his stuff." Molly ordered, Fred, George, and Harry ran upstairs and began moving his stuff to now his, Fred and George's room.

"Fred, George how long have you wanted to marry me?" Harry asked, once they had finished moving his stuff and they were just sitting on their bed.

"For a few months." George answered.

"There was a condition Sirius placed for us if we wanted to ask you to marry us." Fred said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We have to live with him for at least a year, we think he had trouble trying to explain why he wanted us to stay with him for at least a year but we agreed anyway, we hope you don't mind." George answered.

"I don't mind." Harry said he knew why Sirius wanted them to live with him for at least a year.

"Good." Fred and George replied.

George kissed Harry while Fred placed quick kisses on Harry's neck, Harry moaned and grabbed George's shirt. A couple of minutes later Fred and George switched places, at this point Harry was leaning against George while Fred hovered over Harry, his hands placed on either side of his brother's legs so Harry was completely trapped in between them. They had been caught in that position before and after the initial embarrassment was gone from all sides, they were told that as long as they kept their clothes on they were fine, so when they heard the door opened they ignored it until they heard a shriek and.......

"MUM.....HARRY, FRED, AND GEORGE ARE HAVING SEX!"

Then Hermione and Ron looked into the room, though Ron had his hands over his eyes though he was peeking through his fingers, then Ron uncovered his eyes when he saw that his best friend and brothers were completely dressed, even though they were in a compromising position, the group rolled their eyes.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized before closing the door.

"GINNY, WHAT IS YOUR DEFINITION OF SEX BECAUSE WHAT I SAW WASN'T SEX!"

Harry, Fred, and George heard Hermione yell.

"Should we stop?" Harry asked.

"We don't want to, but we'll probably just keep getting interrupted if we do." Fred answered.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll make it up to you later tonight." George said, the three left the room and went back downstairs, when they finally found everyone they were in the kitchen.

"Hey pup, I thought you would be up there longer." Sirius said as Harry sat down next to him and Fred and George sat on the other side of Harry.

"How much longer?" Harry asked, Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Longer than he actually wants to think about cub." Remus said.

"Okay." Harry replied.

"We really are sorry we interrupted you." Hermione apologized.

"By the way, Ginny why did you interrupt us?" Fred asked, Ginny blushed and crossed her arms.

"She just wanted to stop you from doing anything, nobody sent her up there." Ron answered.

"Then why were you up there?" George asked.

"We were trying to stop her, unfortunately we were too late." Hermione answered.

"Alright, enough we don't want to hear any more of it." Arthur ordered.

"Dinner's ready." Molly said, and she along with Remus's help set everything on the table, during dinner everyone ate in silence.

"Pup, follow us." Sirius said when everyone finished eating dinner, Harry followed Sirius and Remus to the drawing-room, when they got there Harry looked at them questioningly.

"We just wanted to tell you that we're proud of you." Remus said, Harry smiled and hugged them.

"I'm sure Fred and George told you about how I want you three to live with me for at least a year after you're married?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I don't mind, but as I said earlier you're not getting rid of me that easily." Harry answered, Sirius and Remus laughed and nodded their heads.

"We know cub." Remus said.

"Harry, James, and Lily would be proud of you as well." Sirius said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really, they would've approved of Fred and George too." Sirius answered, Harry smiled at them.

"Let's go join everyone else." Remus said, they left the room and walked to the living room.

Harry sat down on the love seat between Fred and George, while Sirius and Remus sat down next to Molly on the couch, Hermione was in the armchair, Ron and Arthur were sitting in front of the fireplace playing wizards chess, Ginny was sitting on the other side of her mother.

"Having trouble Ron?" Harry asked when he noticed that Ron was losing against his father.

"No, I got this." Ron answered, though he didn't believe himself, Harry chuckled and nodded his head.

"Fred, George, how is the joke shop coming along?" Remus asked.

"Great, we were able to buy out Zonko's, so we'll be able to put a shop in Hogsmeade." Fred answered.

"Good job boys." Molly said, Fred and George smiled at their mother.

"Comfortable Harry?" Ron asked, Harry looked at Ron confused until he realized he was cuddled up against George.

"Yes, I am." Harry answered, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, and Molly laughed.

"Alright, alright." Ron said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Alright everyone bed, it's getting late." Molly said a few minutes later, everyone headed to bed, when Harry, Fred, and George were in their room George locked the door then put a silencing spell around the room.

"If you don't want to Harry, we won't." Fred said.

"I want to." Harry replied then he led Fred and George over to the bed, they laid down on the bed with Harry laying in the middle, Fred was on Harry's left and George was on Harry's right.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"I'm sure." Harry answered.

"Okay." Fred and George said.

The two began to kiss Harry's neck when Harry tugged at their shirts Fred and George took their shirts off then together helped Harry take off his. Fred began to kiss Harry and when he licked Harry's lips, Harry opened his mouth with a moan allowing Fred to explore Harry's mouth, a couple of seconds later Harry felt his head being turned to the right, and George took over. When Harry felt his pants being pulled down, he ended the kiss with George and looked down.....it was Fred, Fred paused and gave Harry a wink then went back to undressing Harry, when Harry felt George lightly bite his neck he moaned and grabbed George's hair and pulled him closer. When they were all undressed Harry watched as Fred grabbed what he suspected was lube from the nightstand and since Fred was the one holding the lube he prepared Harry while George kissed Harry to distract him from whatever pain he felt.

"Alright Harry, you need to get on your hands and knees." George said, Fred and George moaned when Harry did so, then Fred handed the lube to George who put some on his cock.

"Tell me when to stop Harry." George said, Harry nodded his head, George waited a second before slowly entering Harry, he paused a few times when Harry hissed or gripped the bedsheets to tightly when he was completely inside Harry, he didn't move.

"Move." Harry ordered after a minute of George not moving, George gave out a soft chuckle then began to move slowly....at least until they found a rhythm, then got faster the closer they got to their climax when the both of them came, Harry felt George exit him then saw Fred take George's place.

"My turn." Fred whispered, then he gave Harry a hand job until he was hard again, Fred entered Harry and slowly began to thrust in and out of him, Fred picked up the pace when they both got close to the edge and when they came, Fred exited Harry and they laid down.

"Did we hurt you Harry?" Fred asked as he and George placed gently kisses on Harry's neck and shoulders.

"Neither one of you hurt me, I'm alright." Harry answered.

"We love you, Harry." George said.

"I love you both." Harry replied, then he began to place small biting kisses on their necks, and Fred and George let him, a couple of minutes later the three fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of days later Bill came back with the bracelet of Anubis.

"How did you get the goblins to let you bring it here?" Harry asked as everyone stared at the box the bracelet was in.

"Told my boss that You-Know-Who was after it and we're going to try to stop him from getting the bracelet." Bill answered.

"So, you told him the truth?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much, now Harry, I've noticed the new hand accessory." Bill said, Harry blushed and looked down at his engagement ring.

"Fred and George proposed a couple of days ago." Harry replied.

"Congratulations." Bill said.

"We sent a letter to Charlie, he said congratulations as well." George said.

"We also sent one to Percy.....he hasn't replied." Fred added.

"Well, you'll guys will be the first ones to get married." Bill said.

"Which means either you or Charlie will need to hurry up and get married after us." Fred replied.

"Don't give mum any ideas." Bill said everyone laughed.

"Can I see the bracelet?" Harry asked, Bill nodded his head and opened the box, everyone gasped as they looked at the golden bracelet that had a scorpion with the head of a jackal on it.

"I don't see how this bracelet is so dangerous, it looks harmless to me." Ginny commented, then she picked it up.

"Ginny don't put the bracelet on." Harry warned, Ginny ignored Harry and put the bracelet on, a second later the bracelet showed a way to Karnak, Ginny tried to take off the bracelet but she wasn't able to.

"You shouldn't have put the bracelet on." Harry said.

"Why, it's only showing us places in Egypt?" Ginny asked.

"It's showing us the way to Ahm Shere." Harry answered.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, if you don't get to Ahm Shere in seven days, you'll die." Harry answered, Ginny paled and Molly almost fainted.

"We need to get you to Ahm Shere, we're leaving now is anyone else coming?" Bill asked, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Arthur stepped forward.

"Harry, Fred, George, Ron, you should stay here." Molly said.

"I'll be alright." Harry replied.

"We're not leaving Harry." Fred and George said.

"Me either." Ron said, Molly looked like she was about to argue until she noticed the determined look on the four's faces.

"Be careful, all of you." Molly said.

"We will." Arthur replied.

"Grab hold of this portkey, it will take us back to my camp." Bill said, everyone that was going grabbed the portkey and a second later they were at Bill's camp of more specifically Bill's living room. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Why are we at your job?" Ginny asked.

"I need a reminder of the exact location Karnak is, what the bracelet showed wasn't enough, my team and I have been there before." Bill answered as they walked towards a tent.

"Do you think might have been to any of the other places the bracelet might show us?" Arthur asked.

"I hope so, it'll make this easier." Bill answered, they entered the tent and saw Bill's boss standing in front of a large map.

"Boss?" Bill asked, the goblin turned around and looked at the group with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked.

"I have received word the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has retrieved the mummy, the book of the dead, and the book of Amun-Ra, from Hamunaptra." The goblin answered.

"Does he know where to go next?" Harry asked.

"From what I know he doesn't.....do you?" The goblin asked.

Yes, we have to go to Karnak......I believe we have been there once." Bill answered, the goblin nodded his head and pointed to a spot on the map that showed where Karnak was.

"Hurry, we can't let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named get what he is after." The goblin said, everyone nodded their heads and left the tent.

"Okay, well how are we going to get to Karnak?" Fred asked.

"I might be able to side-apparate all of us there but it will take a lot out of me.....we might have to spend the night." Bill answered, then he looked at Ginny.

"It'll be okay." Arthur said, Bill sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright, let's go." Bill said, everyone grabbed hold of Bill and with a popping sound the group apparated to Karnak.

Once they were there everyone fell to the ground and Bill almost passed out, when everyone was on their feet Arthur and Remus helped Bill walk into the temple, inside the temple the bracelet showed the next place they had to go to.

"Where is that?" George asked.

"That is Philae." Harry answered.

"Which I have never been to before." Bill added.

"So much for thinking this could be easy." Ron commented.

"We'll figure something out." Sirius said.

"For right now, everyone rest." Arthur said, everyone nodded their heads and sat down somewhere, Harry, Fred, and George walked over to a pillar and sat down in front of it.

"You alright, Harry?" George asked.

"I'm alright, I just thought I wouldn't have to deal with that mummy again." Harry answered.

"I think none of us thought we would have to deal with that mummy again." Fred said, then gave Harry a quick kiss then George repeated the action.

"More." Harry whispered.

Fred and George smirked, then George kissed Harry again, Harry moaned which gave George a chance to slip his tongue inside Harry's mouth. When Fred started to place open-mouthed kisses on Harry's neck, Harry grabbed hold of George's shirt and pulled him closer, while he leaned against Fred's chest.

"Mate, this is not the time or place for what you're about to do!" Ron yelled, the three pulled away from each other.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled back.

"We're not!" Fred and George added.

Everyone chuckled while Ginny glared at the three of them, when Bill started to feel better it was getting dark so they decided to spend the night at Karnak and leave early in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was awoken by the sound of screaming.....it was Harry.

"Pup, what's wrong?" Sirius asked once he managed to wake up Harry.

"Voldemort, he knows where we're at and where we're going next." Harry answered once he calmed down.

"Did you see the mummy?" Ginny asked.

"The mummy is fully regenerated." Harry answered.

"We've got to go." Arthur said.

"But how are we going to get to Philae, Bill isn't able to apparate us there?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to apparate to the nearest town and take a train there." Remus answered.

"Will you be able to do that?" Fred asked, looking over at Bill.

"Yeah." Bill answered.

"Let's go then." George said, not a minute later Bill apparated all of them to the nearest town, where they got onto a train that would take them to Philae in the middle of the night or early morning, once on the train everyone relaxed a little.

"How are we going to keep You-Know-Who from finding out where we have to go after we reach Philae?" Remus asked.

"Other than keeping me awake all night." Harry commented.

"We're not going to let you do that pup." Sirius said.

"Yeah, we're not going to allow it either." Fred and George agreed.

"I don't know." Harry whispered.

"Cub, it's alright." Remus said, Harry sighed and nodded his head.

"Come on everyone try to get some more sleep, I have a feeling this is going to be a long ride." Arthur said, everyone agreed with him but an hour later Harry, Fred, and George were still awake.

"Are you okay Harry?" George whispered.

"Yeah." Harry whispered back, Fred and George gave Harry a small smile then they looked around the empty compartment.

"Follow us." George whispered, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the front of the compartment with Fred following them, once they were sitting down in one of the seats and before Harry could say anything Fred kissed him.

"You need to relax." Fred whispered.

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, then are you sure that's a good idea, we could wake everyone up?" Harry asked.

"We'll put a silencing charm around us." George whispered.

Harry thought about it for a minute but nodded his head, Fred and George smirked then Fred cast a silencing charm over the three of them. George made Harry lean against his chest then turned Harry's head so he could kiss him, it wasn't long before the both of them were hard, when Fred began to suck and nibble at Harry's neck, Harry whimpered.

"You want more?" George asked, Harry nodded his head, Fred pulled off Harry's pants and underwear and Harry could feel George pull off his own pants and underwear.

"Suck." Fred said, putting three of his fingers in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry took the three fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them, after a minute of Harry sucking on his fingers Fred removed his fingers from Harry's mouth and began to prepare him, a couple of minutes later of preparing Harry and teasing Harry's prostate, Fred removed his fingers.

"Ready?" George asked.

Harry nodded his head breathlessly, George smirked and entered Harry in one quick thrust at the same time Fred began to give Harry a blowjob.

"Move." Harry moaned out, George moaned and started to thrust in and out of Harry while Fred sucked Harry off to the rhythm of George's thrust.

"I'm....ah....go..gonna cum." Harry said.

"Go ahead." George whispered while Fred looked at Harry and gave him a wink, a couple of seconds later Harry came, not long after George came once the three were breathing regularly Fred and George switched places.

"Do you need to be prepared again, Harry?" Fred asked, he smirked as George stroked Harry off and the reaction from Harry.

"N...n......no." Harry stuttered.

Fred kissed him when the kiss ended Harry noticed that George was watching them, George winked at him. When Harry began to whimper and moan George began to suck Harry off while Fred thrust in and out of Harry faster, a couple of seconds later Harry and Fred came.

"I need a shower." Harry said as the three put their pants and underwear back on.

"It'll have to wait until we get back to England." Fred replied.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." George whispered, as Fred took off the silencing charm, Harry was too tired to argue about sleep so he only nodded his head, once the three were comfortable they quickly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next time they woke up, it was to Ron shaking Harry's shoulder.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry mumbled.

"The train has stopped, I think we're at the closest town to Philae." Ron answered, Harry, Fred, and George got up, and when Harry looked at everyone else in the compartment Remus was looking at him curiously.

"Let's go." Arthur said, everyone got off the train and the first thing they got was a map.

"Now we know where Philae, how are we going to get there?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't look that far away, we'll take some camels there." Bill answered.

"Then let's get some camels." Sirius said, after they got some camels as well as water they headed towards the desert when they reached Philae the sun was setting.

"Wow." Fred and George said as they got off their camels.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, once they were inside the bracelet showed them the next place they had to go to and how to get there.

"What is that place?" Ginny asked.

"That is Ahm Shere." Harry answered.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think Egypt has any rainforest." Harry said bluntly, Ginny blushed and walked over to a wall and sat down while leaning against the wall.

"Let's get some rest." Bill said.

" Cub, Sirius, and I need to talk to you." Remus said before Harry could walk off with Fred and George.

"We do?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes, we do." Remus answered.

Harry nodded his head.....he had a feeling about what the conversation was going to be about and he was worried. Once the three were out of sight of everyone and Remus had cast a silencing charm around them, Sirius and Harry looked at Remus confused.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Why did you, Fred, George smell like sex....still smell like sex?" Remus asked.

"They did?" Sirius asked surprised while turning to look at Harry, but Harry didn't say anything he only blushed and looked at the ground.

"Cub, you're not in trouble and we're not going to kill Fred and George." Remus said.

"Yeah, we had sex." Harry whispered, not bothering to lie.

"You three are definitely Gryffindors." Sirius commented, Harry looked up at them in shock.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"I think only a Gryffindor would be brave enough to have sex on a train with their father and godfathers a couple of rows behind them." Sirius answered, Harry blushed.

"You're not mad?" Harry asked.

"No, but no more public sex......if you know it could be us that catch you." Remus answered.

"Does Arthur know?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and he's talking to Fred and George now.....well their conversation should be over now, so let's rejoin the others." Remus answered, the three walked back to where the others were, Harry found Fred and George and they found a place to sit.

"I didn't expect us to get caught." George said.

"We're sorry." Fred apologized.

"It's alright, we're not in trouble." Harry said, Fred and George smiled and they kissed Harry when Fred kissed Harry again they heard a whistle. They turned to see where the noise came from.....it was Bill and he was looking at them in amusement.

"Not here, you don't want to scar Ron." Bill said, Harry, Fred, and George looked over at Ron who was covering his eyes.

"Ron, you can uncover your eyes, we're not going any further than that." Harry said, Ron uncovered his eyes and sighed in relief.

"They're not allowed to have sex anyway." Ginny said, everyone turned to look at her.

"We haven't forbidden them from having sex, Ginny." Arthur said.

"But when they first started dating they weren't allowed to have sex." Ginny replied.

"That's because Harry was 14 and Fred and George were 16, they weren't ready for that." Arthur said.

"What's the difference now despite age?" Ginny asked.

"That's a conversation I don't need a reminder of and it's one you have no right to know, so drop the subject Ginny." Harry said coldly, Ginny huffed and didn't say another word, a few minutes later everyone decided to go to sleep.


	17. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conversation Harry didn't want to be reminded of in the last chapter, it's just something I thought would be cute to add.

It was the beginning of the summer before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry had been living at Grimmauld Place for two years now. Luckily the Weasley's were also there the majority of the time so Harry had some company his own age......though he would have to wait until tonight to see Fred and George since they were working at their joke shop. It was around dinner time when the two showed up and Harry ran over to them and kissed them.

"We missed you too, Harry." Fred and George said.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready." Harry replied, then he dragged the two to the kitchen, after dinner Harry dragged them to the drawing-room.

"Not that we mind the location Harry, but why are we here?" George asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you two for a little bit." Harry answered.

Fred and George looked at each other then George kissed Harry when George licked Harry's bottom lip, Harry allowed George to slip his tongue inside his mouth. While George and Harry explored each other's mouths, Harry felt Fred place his hands under his shirt while placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck, when Fred lightly bit his neck Harry moaned.

"More." Harry begged.

"There's not going to be more."

Harry, Fred, and George looked over to where the door was and standing at the entrance were Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur and they all looked.....well not mad but they didn't look happy either.

"Fred, George follow us." Arthur said, Fred and George let go of Harry and followed their parents outside, once they were gone Sirius closed the door to the drawing-room.

"Sit down, pup." Sirius said, Harry sat down on the couch then Remus and Sirius sat down on the couch sitting on either side of Harry.

"So.......you're thinking of taking things further with Fred and George." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Even though Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and I told you, you couldn't take it to that level." Remus said.

The only thing Harry did was look at the ground, Sirius and Remus looked at each other they both knew this conversation could end badly if they didn't be careful so they went with the truth.

"Pup, Remus, Arthur, Molly, and I talked about it and we decided that you're all old enough to know if you're ready for sex or not....so we're lifting the ban. We only had it on you guys because you were 14 and Fred and George were 16 when the relationship started, that being said we're going to be keeping a close eye on you three." Sirius said.

"Um Padfoot, Mooney.....I know I'm not ready for sex, Fred, George, and I already talked about it......we're going to wait for that......when I said more...I meant other things." Harry replied, his face turning bright red.

"Oh." Remus and Sirius said, their faces turning bright red too.

"Um....we already thought you were doing more than kissing." Remus said.

"No." Harry replied.

"Well despite that we're still keeping an eye on you three." Sirius said.

"Cub, if you want you can go now." Remus said, Harry nodded his head and left the room to find Fred and George, he found them in the living room by themselves.

"Did you have the same embarrassing conversation that I had?" Harry asked as he sat down in between them.

"Probably." George answered, Harry sighed and cuddled up to Fred.

"Should I be more specific with what I say?" Harry asked.

"No, if they're going to give us embarrassing conversations then let's make them uncomfortable for thinking the wrong thing first." Fred whispered so that only George and Harry would hear, Harry and George nodded their heads in agreement.


	18. Chapter 17

Everyone woke up to screaming and immediately knew it was Harry.

"Pup, wake up." Sirius said as he shook Harry's shoulders, a minute later Harry woke up with one final scream.

"What happened?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Voldemort knows where we're going and how to get there, we won't be able to beat them to Ahm Shere, I'm sorry I tried to keep him out of my head." Harry answered.

"It's alright Harry, do you know when he is going to Ahm Shere?" Arthur asked.

"Immediately." Harry answered.

"Alright since we all know where it is, we'll be able to apparate in groups instead of all together, Fred, George you'll apparate with Harry and Ron. Ginny, you will go with your father and Bill, Sirius I know you can apparate." Remus said.

Everyone got to their groups and apparated to the spot where the bracelet showed them, when they were all together again they saw Voldemort and some of his death eaters as well as the mummy walking towards the golden pyramid that was in the distance.

"We need to be careful, we don't know what's in this forest and we don't want to get caught by Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"Let's go." Fred and George said, their group quickly made their way through the forest but they kept hearing a noise.

"What is that sound?" George asked, before anyone could answer, the cause of the sound appeared.

"Are those mummified monkey's?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and they don't look friendly." Sirius answered.

"Run." Bill said.

All of them started to run but it seemed that Voldemort and his group had run into the same problem because everyone in their group was running too and if Harry had the time he would have laughed at the sight of Voldemort running when they reached the pyramid, Voldemort and his group arrived at the same time.

"Harry Potter, I would say I'm surprised to see you here but you were the one that led me here." Voldemort said.

"What business do you have here Tom?" Harry asked, he smirked when Voldemort growled at him.

"It's none of your business Potter." Voldemort said, then he and the rest of his group walked towards the pyramid.

"You're not going to kill me?" Harry asked.

"I won't need to kill you......this place will kill you." Voldemort answered as he and the rest of his group walked into the pyramid.

"Harry the bracelet is off Ginny, we should go." Bill said.

"I think we need to make sure none of them leave that pyramid." Harry replied then before anyone could stop him, he ran after Voldemort.

Harry found Voldemort with the mummy in front of an entranceway and to keep from being seen Harry hid behind a pillar, as he watched the two Harry gasped when he felt a terrible pain in his forehead when the mummy pushed Tom into the room.....and Harry thought it was weird when Voldemort looked at the mummy in complete terror. A couple of minutes later the mummy walked into the room, and without being noticed Harry walked into the room as well, a few seconds of complete silence later they heard a loud banging sound coming from the walls, not long after that a half scorpion half-man burst through the wall.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Voldemort asked.

"Guess." Harry answered as he avoided an attack from the scorpion/human hybrid.

"You won't be able to kill me Potter." Voldemort said avoiding an attack as well.

"But he might." Harry replied pointing at the scorpion king.

"I have magic." Voldemort said.

"Not here you don't and you know it." Harry replied.

"Then I have him." Voldemort said, nodding his head towards the mummy.

"He's useless too." Harry replied.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a pit opened up, both Harry and Voldemort looked down into the pit and saw a bunch of mummies in it, though when the pit opened up the mummy had fallen into it so now the scorpion king's attention was focused on Harry and Voldemort.

"How do we kill it?" Harry asked.

"There isn't we, Potter." Voldemort said.

"Fine with me." Harry said.

"Cub, are you- what is that?"

Harry looked over at where the entrance was, he saw his group and they were looking at the scorpion king in fear and amazement.

"I'm alright, that's the scorpion king and I need something to kill him with." Harry said.

"Will this work, and I would have thought the scorpion king would be more human?" Ron asked while holding up a sceptre in his hand, Harry didn't know how that would help until he saw the same sceptre on a wall and it looked like it could turn into a spear.

"That works Ron, now throw it." Harry answered, Ron threw the sceptre as far as he could, and luckily Harry managed to catch it.

"Potter, that army is mine." Voldemort hissed, as he walked closer to Harry.

"I don't want an army, I want to live." Harry said.

As he backed from Voldemort, Harry tried to figure out how to turn the sceptre into a spear, a couple of seconds later Harry figured it out and threw the spear at the scorpion king, unfortunately, the scorpion king was falling towards the pit, therefore into him and Voldemort.

"Harry!" Fred and George yelled as they ran towards him....luckily they were able to catch him before he could fall into the pit.

"Let's go." Harry said.

"Potter don't leave me here." Voldemort ordered, Harry looked back at Voldemort, he was holding the edge of the pit by his fingertips trying not to fall into the pit.

"Goodbye Tom." Harry said, then he, Fred, and George ran towards the others.

"Let's get out of here, since we were able to apparate here we'll probably be able to apparate out." Bill said while they ran......once they were outside the pyramid everyone agreed to apparate in the same groups to Bill's camp. When everyone arrived they slowly walked to Bill's tent and passed out there, the next time they woke up they walked to the tent that held whatever treasures Bill and his team found.

"Boss, we're back." Bill said as the group walked into the tent.

"I can see that, were you able to stop You-Know-Who?" The goblin asked.

"Voldemort is truly gone.... as well as the mummy." Harry answered.

"What about the bracelet?" The goblin asked.

"In Ahm Shere.....which is gone." Harry answered.

"I'm going to guess you weren't able to bring anything back?" The goblin asked, everyone nodded their heads.

"At least you stopped the end of the world from happening.....again, you may go......I'll give you a couple of weeks of vacation Mr. Weasley." The goblin said, then handed Bill a portkey.

"Thank you." Bill said then the group left the tent.

"Are we going back to England now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, now grab hold everyone." Arthur answered, everyone grabbed hold of the portkey and in a second they were standing in front of #12 Grimmauld Place, as soon as they entered the house everyone was hugged by Molly and Hermione. 

"Oh, thank Merlin you're all safe." Molly said, sighing in relief.

"Yes we are.....can you fire-call Albus, we've got something to tell him?" Remus asked, Molly nodded her head and led the way to the living room, no long after she fire called Albus, he arrived through floo.

"What did you need to tell me?" Albus asked, he still held that twinkle in his eye but for once everyone could tell he was worried.

"We stopped Voldemort.....he fell along with Ahm Shere, he won't be able to return." Harry answered.

"That is great news Harry, but I think I have better." Albus said.

"Something better than stopping a war?" Fred asked.

"Peter Pettigrew was caught yesterday, you're a free man Sirius and you have full custody over Harry." Albus said, Harry suddenly found himself on the ground with a smiling Sirius hugging the life out of him.

"With that, I'll take my leave, by the way congratulations on the engagement Harry, Fred, George." Albus said.

"Thank you." The three boys replied, with a smile Albus flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Alright tell me all about Ahm Shere." Hermione said, Harry and Ron chuckled and began to tell Hermione everything by the time they got done explaining everything that happened everyone was tired and ready to go to bed.

"Now the only thing we have to worry about is the wedding plans." Harry muttered as he, Fred, and George got into bed.

"We can do that after we sleep." George said, Harry yawned and nodded his head in agreement.

The next day the wedding plans were worked on and after much begging on Sirius's part, he got Harry to agree to have the wedding after his seventh year ended, which gave Molly more time to help plan the wedding. After their honeymoon, Harry, Fred, and George lived with Sirius for a year.....though it actually lasted a little bit longer both Harry and Sirius would say it was a year and not longer than that. When Harry, Fred, and George finally moved out Harry promised that he would see Sirius at least twice a week and Harry did that happily because he worked as the defense professor (luckily the curse on the position was broken) at Hogwarts, so Harry was able to see Sirius on the weekends.


End file.
